<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prodigal Son by DesIsSleepDeprived</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709472">Prodigal Son</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesIsSleepDeprived/pseuds/DesIsSleepDeprived'>DesIsSleepDeprived</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Do I know how tf i'll finish this??? No I dont, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, I'll add the tags as I go, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Manipulative Relationship, Minecraft Rewrite, Other, Platonic Relationships, Sad Fundy, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur is Fundy's dad, also fundy has dad issues, but he was also a dickhead, fundywastaken bc why not, he is not the best of the mans but cmon he tried a little, man i am suffering from writers block all the time, my man schlatt is morally neutral, probably just some references at it, there will be a lil changes to fit the story course, will not be the focus tho, yeah fundy is a foxboy I cant take him serious if he is a literal furry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesIsSleepDeprived/pseuds/DesIsSleepDeprived</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The prodigal son will, one day, returns home.</p><p>---------------------------------------</p><p>Fundy used to have a family, a nation, love. He is completely lost now. How did everything around him had came down into pieces?<br/>He maybe couldn't understand how, but he knew when.<br/>22th of September, the election results day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Eret, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Fundy, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Nihachu, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Elections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first work! Sorry if the tags are a bit messy.<br/>I made some changes like: They can talk to each other using walkie talkies, and each person has a specific frequency to channel. People also have pagers to chat in and get informed with server notification.<br/>Now, go on and read about how the furry got sad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy wasn't born used to wars, he just happened to be in the middle of one.</p><p>His father was the leader of the Revolution, with Tommy by his side. Fundy was the First Son of L'Manburg, together with Tubbo and Eret. All of then, proud soldiers with a flaming passion. With it, they could win everything.</p><p>He also didn't know what betrayal felt like.</p><p>By Eret hands, Fundy's heart got permanently scarred from that knowledge as the revolutionaries found death, one by one. It felt like everything was lost. Their home was destroyed, their most beloved items were gone. If it wasn't for Tommy's sacrifice, all of them would have been defeated, in disgrace, and with the shadow of a failed revolution forever trapped with them. When Tommy's saved them, all the hope was back. Things could actually end in a good way.</p><p>When the war was over and their country was installed, it felt like they've achieved peace times.</p><p>But, as the young man would discover, peace is just a small rest before another mighty storm crash and mess with their lives again. The rain started when he discovered that his fox, Fungi, was dead, thunders crash in the sky when he got his vengeance, together with Nihachu and Tommy, and lighting hit the ground as he dives into battle for his and all the dead pets honor that Sapnap left as a bloody trail.</p><p>Fundy was born as a soldier, and he was honoring his title. L'Manburg people weren't the type to just let anyone mess with their friends like that, even if a pet or a human, everyone was family. It was just as it was meant to be.</p><p>Well, it was. Until the Election started.</p><p>At first, it wasn't a treat. Wilbur was going solo, after all, no way he would lose if he was the only option. Then, Quackity entered in the game. Out of nowhere, slithering in and listening to Wilbur's plan. He launched himself, and it was set. POG 2020 against SWAG 2020. There was a debate, and Fundy was dragged into it. Both parties wanted to take a bite of him, conquer his vote, make an unbreakable deal. Of course, he should take his father's side, but Quackity was also being so reasonable about his beliefs, so Fundy decided to stay neutral. It was the wisest decision, wasn't it? He would listen and then vote in the best for L'Manburg.</p><p>It was the moment things started to shatter. Wilbur got disappointed at him because of this, Fundy now had to listen about how he, the only son of L'Manburg, wouldn't vote for their former General. He had to just watch as Tommy stood in front of him, being baked up by Sapnap, and started to trash talk him. Because of one stupid election, one of his own would team with one of his enemies, for one idiot vote. Niki was the only one that stuck by Fundy's side when he complained about it, so they made a plan. They would run together, searching for peace outside that political hell, and would bring a time of peace to his country.</p><p>The rain, sometimes, could be a blessing. Fundy was shaking, but of course it was from the cold, his voice was uncertain, but it was only because the storm was messing with him. He stared down at his father, Tommy, Sapnap, Quackity... He felt Nihachu's warm hand on his arm, reassuring him.</p><p>- My fellow citizens! - He started, mumbling his next words until he felt confident again. He made his words flow at a good pace, almost like he was replicating someone's way of speaking. - God bless... L'Manburg. - He finished, a small and nervous smile on his face. People started clapping and Fundy thought that maybe people really wanted to vote for him. Someone gently pushed him away, taking the mic.</p><p>- The voting ballot was shut a couple of days ago. - Wilbur said in a stern voice, looking at Fundy like he was about to give him a time-out. - You should have said befo-</p><p>- Are you not strong enough to combat me? - Fundy snapped, tired with all that attitude and pointless care. - Are you scared? - He snarled, stepping a little more closer to Wilbur.</p><p>- I'm telling you that this isn't like this. - Wilbur tried again. - We had a group okay? We had a... - The man stopped as he saw Fundy's face fall, his heart aching.</p><p>- Are you going to leave me out? - Fundy mumbled, and Wilbur quickly went back to the mic, looking down at his audience.</p><p>- Coconut2020 has a running candidate! - He announced, and, before the foxboy could even talk properly with him, Wilbur continued. - And they even have an endorsement, don't they? - Something had changed in his voice, like resentment. - They wouldn't have come up here without an endorsement.</p><p>They didn't respond, Nihachu holding Fundy's hand and leaving with him. They unbuttoned their suits and Fundy sat under a tree, his knees next to his body.</p><p>- Wilbur is angry. - He quietly says to his friend, looking up to her. - Why is he so mad at me, Niki? I'm his son!</p><p>- Yeah, Fundy... But you are still against him in the Election. - She sat next to him, sighing and watching the rest of the rally at a distance.</p><p>The young man hugged his knees, then ran his fingers through his hair, clutching at his ears as a failed distraction.</p><p>- Fuck... What if he hates me? What if he disowns me? - He exclaimed, breath harsh, as he runs through every bad scenario in his mind - Niki, Tommy promised to Sapnap that I'd be banned! Could Wilbur do that to me, Niki? Will he ban me? - He tried to go on, but he felt Nihachu's light hand running through his hair, pulling him out of his spiraling thoughts.</p><p>- He won't do that, you dumb little fox. - She joked, pulling Fundy close so he could lay on her lap. - He is your father and he loves you, he is just stressed with the election. - Nihachu smiled, poking his nose. - We won't give up, right? With your enthusiasm and my... moral support, - She just felt calmer as Fundy chuckled. - With those, we can win the election.</p><p>- I could also program some bots, what about that? - He tried, receiving an annoyed stare. - Geez, okay!</p><p>They started to laugh about it, stopping abruptly as their pagers buzzed, a yellow alert popping up on their screens.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>jschlatt joined the server</em> </strong>
</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds before immediately rushing to the rally location, staring at the businessman who had just been handed the mic.</p><p>- What's that crazy old guy doing here? - Fundy mumbled, his ears twitching as he listened to Schlatt's confused speech. - He's Wilbur's endorsement? Schlatt was fucking banned!</p><p>- I think Dream put the past behind them, Fundy... - Nihachu pointed at the blond masked boy, who was just sitting in the audience, apparently enjoying the situation. - He seems pretty chill with all of this, and-</p><p>- <em>Democracy is overrated</em>.- Schlatt says out of nowhere, making both of them stare at the stage.</p><p>- Who thought that he would be a good endorsement? - Nihachu whispered, looking more confused than ever as Fundy slowly nodded. - He looks like he doesn't know what he is saying-</p><p>- <em>You think you need a president? I'll be my own president!</em> - Fundy and Nihachu stopped talking, shocked by Schlatt's declaration. - <em>I'll run myself! Schlatt 2020!</em> - Tommy interrupted Schlatt, trying to take back control of the situation.</p><p>At the moment, both the audience and the two up back on the hill were just trying to observe what was actually happening. They didn't have that much time, though, because the microphone was given back to the, apparently, senile businessman.</p><p>- <em>Okay, okay... I'm better now</em>. - He whispers, looking back at his watchers. -<em> I got the document. It says.... Co... Coconut 2020?</em> - Schlatt had a confused voice and was squinting his eyes. Fundy largely smiled, just taking his pager out and sending "You did good!!" into the chat.</p><p>The result? Well, Schlatt needed to be taken off the stage using force, demanding to be part of the election all the while.</p><p>Around this time, Fundy stopped paying attention, looking at Nihachu for help.</p><p>- What the fuck is happening? - He slowly asked, ignoring the now screams that came as soon as Schlatt put his hands on a gun.</p><p>- Well... Tubbo is trying to distract Schlatt and... Nevermind he just died. - Nihachu had the face that only could be read as "I look calm, chill and cute but I'm having a mental break down." - Oh, Fundy.... This is not looking great for us... - Nihachu's voice trembled, but, this time, Fundy was the one to hold her, making her feel a little bit safer.</p><p>- Hey.... You are my moral support, baker. I'm the one scared of losing here. - He joked, successfully making Nihachu laugh.</p><p>They heard panicked cries through their walkie talkies, still connected at the communal radiofrequency. Quackity was begging for mercy while Wilbur shouted for them to dig and run. Tommy was just screaming and cursing, followed by a louder scream and an abrupt cut. Their pagers buzzed again, Tommy's death message showing.</p><p>- Oh... This is bad. - Fundy says, holding Nihachu's hand. - It's better if we just...</p><p>He stops when he sees Wilbur back on the stage, his face with a forced calm as he tapped the microphone.- Tommy, Quackity, Schlatt.... - He sounded like he was about to say more, but he stopped. - Come to the stage, let's finish this mess. - His voice was harsh, something uncommon.</p><p>They watched as the three men showed up at almost the exactly same time. Schlatt had a confident look in his face, while Quackity still had an arrow stuck in his back. Tommy looked like new, since he had just respawned.</p><p>- I'll put the poll online. - Wilbur announced, still with that serious tone. - The options are: POG2020, SWAG2020... COCONUT2020... And SCHLATT2020! - He kept talking, but another thing captured Fundy's attention.</p><p>It was Schlatt, standing right at the end of the stage, his body almost completely covered in shadows. His curled horns where partially reflecting the torches light, looking more sharp then ever. And his smile... He had the triumphant smile of someone who had already won.</p><p>He looked up for the L'Manberg flag, the smile being transformed into a disgusted frown, like he had just seen something filthy.</p><p>Fundy felt a shiver run down his spine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New President</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time for the election results, what could go wrong?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>G U Y S!!!! Thanks for all the support for this lil idea that I had and omg so many people liked it???? Ty???? So much???<br/>And, seriously, a big as fuck thanks for my beta reader, I could give my life for u<br/>Anyway, back to the chapter!!! (I c a n ' t do summaries, as you can see)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy really disliked suits. They were expensive, tight to the point they restrained your movements, and always associated with serious situations, like a funeral. In his case, it was for the Election Results event.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Actually, he disliked them to the point he didn't even know the way to put a tie. He was struggling with it at the backstage, almost chocking when accidentally pulling one of the ends out from spite. Fundy was snarling to himself, trying to not make any noise while fighting for his life. He heard a small chuckle, turning his head as a reflex to the tall figure who was silently watching him for a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I can't believe I forgot to teach you how to put a tie. - Wilbur said, approaching his son in order to untie the mortal knot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I guess you were too busy. - Fundy says to himself, but he knew that Wilbur had heard him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small corner in the wooden stage was with a heavy feeling, both of the men there wanting to say so many things, but choosing to restrain themselves. It could be pride, fear, or just uncertainty, they'd never know. Wilbur kept his attention on the tie, thinking that this could be a nice Father-n-son moment if it wasn't for the circumstances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was, deep down, proud of his son. It needed courage to step up and launch himself in the presidential run, even more if again his own family. Fundy managed to set an impression on his voters' hearts, getting people to cheer for his and Nihachu's party. Fundy deserved some praise, maybe a hug and a very proud "Well done", but there was still this one thing that was upsetting Wilbur, and he wouldn't hold it back anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I know about the bots. The ones you used to rig the election. - Wilbur snaps, all the lovely energy gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy's ears fell on top of his head, trying to escape the conversation by mumbling a "thanks" and walking away. His father holds him by the arm, just to make him stay in the place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- They were from the same IP. Lots of votes for Coconut2020 at an impossible rate. - Wilbur was still talking, upset with Fundy's tricks. - You knew I'd see it, but why did you even make them? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was staring Fundy, waiting for a response. The, until now, president was a tall man, the type that made everything in the room look smaller, including his son. Fundy felt like he was a kid again, getting asked why he was always running away from home to play in the forest, scared that his father would get mad if he knew the answer. The thought makes Fundy's blood boil. He wasn't a child anymore, and Wilbur needed to acknowledge that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I don't know what you are talking about, Wilbur. - Fundy said, taking a step back and distancing himself - As you said, I know better than put a lot of bots under the same IP. - He occupied his hands by checking his own suit. - Maybe one of the voters thought that it would be a good idea, or even someone who tried to make me a cheater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur definitely wasn't buying it, and he would keep asking until he and Fundy find a common ground to talk and resolve it, as they did during their whole life when the fox boy was a child. He opens his mouth again, but the static from the walkie talkie distracted him, who started to pay attention to whatever Tommy was saying that time. In fact, Wilbur got so focused on his right-hand man and the election, he didn't even saw when his son walked away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihachu is the one who notices her friend's bad mood, slowly approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder. She didn't talk first, just looking up at Fundy with a small and nervous smile. He chuckled, guiding her up the stairs leading to the stage roof. They sit right at the edge, the sunset in front of them. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm, seeking comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I'm so scared, Fundy. I didn't know that it was so hard to be part of the presidential election. - She mumbled, receiving a private message in her pager and going to check it. Fundy didn't notice, so he continues the topic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Being honest? I am almost sure that we'll be in the last place. - He sighs, trying to cheer himself up. His talk with Wilbur was still at the forefront of his mind, and he couldn't focus on the screaming from his radio. He turned it off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Aww, don't think like that! - She poked his arm and offered him a bunch of sweet berries.- Maybe we'll get more votes than Schlatt. The guy was just senile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Just so he can go on a rampage and take our third place? No thanks. - He said with a grin, hearing the footsteps behind them before Nihachu could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eret approached them, sitting right next to Nihachu and giving Fundy a small smile. The other responded with a nod, before looking back to the sunset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Until a couple of months ago, he hated Eret. Everyone in L'manburg was betrayed by him, but Fundy was the closest person that Eret had. Being killed like that, without mercy and just for a piece of land and a crown, really messed with Fundy for a while. He was the last one to die, just hiding at the corner and watching as the death messages appeared on his pager. He felt guilty and ashamed, dying like a coward instead of holding his sword like everyone else. Fundy never talked about the betrayal with anyone, he couldn't.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Then, Niki appeared. Her soft and lighthearted energy definitely brightened up the mood, already hyped up by Jack Manifold's ingress in their nation. She was just being herself, and, unknowingly, Nihachu had wrapped L'Manburg around her little finger. No one complained, they were like a big family and Nihachu was their new sister.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And, being a family, there's always the black sheep. Nihachu dragged Fundy and Tubbo with her to check "the vast and colorful" castle outside their borders. Tubbo tried to explain to Niki in the nicest way possible who was the one living there, while Fundy just snarled quietly. She listened, very carefully, before talking again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- I understand you guys, but I... - She sighed, taking a small note from her pocket. - Eret gave this to me, the first day I opened my bakery. - Tubbo and Fundy stood right next to Nihachu, reading the curly handwriting</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Welcome to the server! I heard that you are making a small bakery. Wish I could go and check it myself, but I guess I won't be able to for a while. How about you come up here to the castle so we can actually meet?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Eret."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- It smells like a trap. - Fundy replied, rolling his eyes and glaring in the castle's direction.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Yeah, definitely suspicious. - Tubbo agreed, looking nervous. - Maybe he wants your loot? - Nihachu couldn't help but chuckle, looking back to her place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- What loot? - She half smiled now, approaching Tubbo and putting a hand on his shoulder. - I just got on the server, I have literally nothing. - She said, attempting to sound convincing, and sighed again at her failure. - Okay then. If you guys are so sure that this is a trap, what about you two come with me so we can protect each other? - Fundy and Tubbo shared a look, then nodded."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I still believe that you guys got more than 10.000 votes. - Eret smiled, shaking Fundy from his memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yeah, but... How many voters are there in total? - Niki asked, putting her hair in a loose bun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- 80.000, and that's the minimum. - Fundy laid on the wooden structure, looking at the sky. Without missing a beat, Nihachu did the same, Eret following close behind. The three just kept looking up, the stars slowly appearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cold breeze making their hair move a little. Fundy could hear the forest sounds over the screaming below him. Nihachu started to mumble a song, Eret catching it before Fundy. In just 10 seconds, they were fully into it, radios turned off, pagers dropped somewhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Ah Ah Ah Ah! - Eret and Fundy tried to make their voices higher, Nihachu immediately losing it and starting to laugh. - Say that you remember! Bah de yah! - Eret let a chuckle out, Fundy still fully committed to finishing everything in a high pitch. - Dancing in September!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now both Eret and Nihachu were laughing, Eret trying to continue singing while Niki was almost crying. Fundy interrupted himself to laugh with them. He wished Tubbo was there, the boy really enjoyed these silly karaoke sessions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's how they spent their last minutes before the results get revealed, their peace rudely interrupted by Quackity screaming into the stage microphone: "Furry, join us at the stage if you are not a coward!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Oh, fuck. - Fundy gets up quickly, running down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy was so grateful to have Nihachu by his side during all of it. Quackity and Tommy just annoyed themselves during the first half of it, Fundy making dumb impressions of it while waiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, Wilbur starts the important part, holding the results in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- We'll start now, the disclosure of the results! - He spoke into the mic, his tone serious. - At the bottom of the chart... We have.......— Both Quackity and Tommy were relaxed, not even bothered by the suspense. - Coconut2020! With 9% of the votes and 20,000 voters!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy and Nihachu cheered loudly, Eret joining them with excited screams. Someone also joined, but he couldn't figure who it was</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.- 20,000 people??? That's insane! - He said, smiling widely while holding his mic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- That's a lot of people! - Eret screamed from the audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, of course, they'd lose, but there were so many people that chose to support them! It was incredible that-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- It was the pity votes. - Quackity lazily spoke into his own mic, looking bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Can we please just get to the important part? - Tommy asked Wilbur, who was waiting for silence so he could continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy's smile dropped, his ears flattening against his head. Wilbur kept talking like nothing had happened, everyone quickly moving on.He decided to just listen, all his excitement gone. It was clear that no one cared for him, unless for Nihachu and... Eret. Wow, how the tables had turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It was a nice castle, they agreed on that much. The colorful stained glass was astonishing, reflecting the sun and creating small rainbows upon the grass. The door was open, so they entered it, quickly finding Eret in his own throne room but... He was unarmed. He only had his cape and sunglasses on.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret looked at his former friends and opened a smile, a guilty and sad one, pointing to another room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- I was about to get dinner, would you join me? - He was being polite, but Fundy could tell how desperate Eret was, probably nervous about whatever he was going to do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Before Fundy could follow Nihachu and Tubbo inside the dining room, Eret grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Me and you.... We need to talk."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy was startled from his memories by Tommy's scream. His ears perked up and swiveled towards the noise, trying to get as much information as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Pog2020 wins with 45% of the popular vote! - Wilbur announced, Tommy immediately going nuts and jumping around screaming at the top of his lungs. He pushed George off of the stage. Even with all the cheers from the audience and Tommy's loud laughter, something else captured Fundy's attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur wasn't excited. He was the one who should be jumping and happy, yelling at Schlatt, but he looked like he was at a funeral, mourning the body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small chuckle started and Fundy turned around to look at the person behind them, like he was playing with the strings in the dark. Schlatt looked strangely happy for someone in third place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tommy, calm down, I am not finished. - Wilbur talked again, trying to stop the teenager.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Wilbur, we won!! - Tommy had a genuine smile, stoping in his tracks. - What's with the face?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur inhaled again, looking to his audience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- 2 days ago, on the night of the election, Schlatt and Quackity teamed up, deciding to pool the votes from each independent party. Due to this... - He trailed off, gripping the papers tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man behind them laughed louder, approaching slowly from the shadows. Nihachu and Fundy looked at each other, quietly leaving the stage as soon as they noticed something was going wrong. Terribly wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Because of this, the coalition formed by Schlatt and Quackity has 46% of the votes... - Wilbur paused as everyone around him, including Tommy, exploded in protests against his words. - Meaning that... This night... Schlatt 2020 is the winner of the Presidential Election.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy had just gotten to the ground, sitting next to Eret and Nihachu, and he needed to cover his ears as everyone screamed and protested, still hearing Schlatt's laugh echo in his ears. He watched, helpless, as his father walked down from the stage, slowly heading to the empty seats at the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Tommy... - Fundy looked back to the stage as the president approached the blond boy who was still there, confused and without fully understanding what had just happened. - Get off of my stage. - Schlatt smiled and pointed to the exit, Quackity and George mocking him as the teenager walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed by, everyone holding their breaths while Schlatt was just standing there, a victorious smile on his face. He fixed his suit and looked down at his citizens, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the torches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well... That was pretty easy. - Schlatt started, leaning over the mic stall. - You know what I said, the day I got unbanned from the Dream SMP? I said that things were gonna change. - Nihachu held Eret's arm, worrying that something bad was going to happen. Something horrible. - I looked every citizen of L'Manburg in the eye and I said: 'Listen, this place will be a lot different tomorrow'. Let start to make it happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The torches around the stage gave it an eerie atmosphere, just lighting half of Schlatt's face and leaving the rest in the dark. Fundy felt his whole body shiver. Tubbo was the only one brave enough to ask the question everyone wanted to know the answer to: "What do you mean by that?". Schlatt just laughed in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- My first decree as the president... The Emperor of this grand nation! - Schlatt roared triumphantly. Fundy could hear Tommy desperately trying talk to Wilbur a couple of seats behind him. - Is to revoke the citizenship.... Of Wilbur Soot... And Tommyinnit! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nihachu cried at Fundy's side as Eret suddenly got up. Around them, everyone had taken their crossbows out and was running after Wilbur and Tommy. Fundy felt numb, not fully comprehending his situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His pager vibrated with Wilbur's Death message at the top of the screen. That's when Fundy finally woke up, his only family, his father, had just been banned from the land that he built. And Fundy was left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Until further notice... - Schlatt started to talk again, capturing everyone's attention. - Wilbur Soot and Tommyinnit are merely a memory of L'Manburg and the dark ages of this country. I guarantee, my citizens…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy took a step back, bumping against Nihachu as she was clutching Eret's arm, the three standing together in shock while looking up at the stage. Looking up to their new ruler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- We will bury this past six feet bellow us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"- I owe you an apology, and an explanation. - Eret started, looking towards the horizon, the sunset casting a soft glow on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Yes. You do. - Fundy was still extremely mad at Eret for what he had done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He sighed and then went silent. 1. 2. 3. 4…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- I did it because I was worried, Fundy. - He mumbled, not daring look at his friend's face. - I was worried and afraid that... That we wouldn't stop fighting. That it would never end.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy was quiet, thinking about what Eret just said. He looked over at the disgraced king, tilting his head.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- But why like that? - He sounded hurt and confused, he had wanted this answer since the betrayal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- Because Dream said that you all would stop fighting if you lost everything. - Eret said, eyes locked on the trees. - And then, he would stop attacking. He also offered me this land, and I accepted the deal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Silence again, even the world was quiet. Eret was nervously tapping the ground, waiting for Fundy's reaction.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>- You became a traitor for us... This was the only way you thought you could help? - Fundy's voice was shaking, all those months of hiding his feelings about Eret's betrayal, only for him to crack now</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>.- It wasn't the only way... But it was the most effective one. - Eret puts his hand over Fundy's shoulder, gently squeezing it. - Sometimes... Sometimes you have to pretend to be the bad guy... so you can do the right thing."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Still here??? wow???? thanks??<br/>Anyway, if u guys, for some reason, wanna read more about by low sanity ideas, go check my tumblr (@thesmpisonfire) and gimme a hello if u want too!!!! (Watch me begging for the clout)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Down With The Flag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He never wanted to be left behind</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...<br/>LOOK<br/>I CAN EXPLAIN<br/>If u follow my tumblr (@/thesmpisonfire btw) u know that I post lots of oneshots there, ok???<br/>I just had trouble with this chapter<br/>The trouble was it ended up to be so long<br/>omg<br/>Please forgive me, ok???<br/>I won't give up on the fic I swear<br/>But the chapters won't be that fast<br/>I'm sorry :(<br/>PLUS!!!<br/>I changed some tags<br/>Fundywastaken will be included bc I want to but will be light dw<br/>And Schlatt is right the middle, he is not the BIGGEST of the bad guys</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once, Fundy said the worst day of his life was when his country was rigged with TNT.</p><p>He remembers how scared he was. Only 18 years, probably respawned the small amount of 2 times in his life, feeling the ground crumbling under his feet. The explosions rang in his ears for weeks after it happened, and he had uncountable nightmares with Tubbo's screech when he almost got killed, being launched unconscious in the water. Neither Tubbo nor Fundy told Tommy or Wilbur about this, about how Tubbo slowly got carried by the water to an underground hole while Wilbur screamed orders to no one and Tommy fought for his life when the TNT kept exploding after him. Fundy still had nightmares where he didn't swim fast enough.</p><p>What made it so horrible was the helpless feeling mixed with pure panic. The combination that made his whole body freeze and made his mind go blank. Feeling disconnected from the world and just watching everything happen while stuck powerless on the ground, like a puppet without its master.</p><p>That was the exact feeling he felt as he watched Tommy and Wilbur being chased away, trying to hide somewhere inside the walls of their country, searching for safety in L'manberg. When all their pagers buzzed with Wilbur's death message, Fundy knew it didn't work. People walked around him, Eret tried to say something, but it all sounded muffled. Nihachu had to physically shake Fundy to make him pay attention.</p><p>- What do we do? - She whispered, holding his arm. Schlatt started to talk again, and all of them looked again at the newly elected president.</p><p>- Where's Tubbo? - The cheery voice combined with the threatening undertone was like cold water being throw right at their faces, taking away their balance.</p><p>What did Schlatt want with Tubbo?</p><p>Fundy started to look around, now alarmed. The man upon the stage was planning something, and it wasn't good.</p><p>"I'm almost there!" Tubbo's nervous voice was heard through their radios, Schlatt slowly getting impatient.</p><p>- You were the secretary of the state, weren't you? - A rushed confirmation was heard between the static. - So you better rush if you still want the job!</p><p>The fox's mind was racing, trying to connect the dots and imagine what plan Schlatt had, but there weren't enough pieces to complete the puzzle, leaving him lost.</p><p>- I don't think he wants the job, Prez... - Quackity teased, trying to make Tubbo rush more from wherever he was.</p><p>"N-no! I want the job!" Tubbo squealed, everyone staring at the Tubbo hit the ground too hard that appeared in their pagers. The kid quickly respawned next to them, hopping to the stage.</p><p>"Tubbo?" Another teenager's voice was heard, shaky, and heartbroken. "Do you want the job?"</p><p>Tubbo couldn't answer, Schlatt pulling him close and putting him in front of the mic. </p><p>- Look at him! The secretary of state, my right-hand man! - The president approached, putting his hand over Tubbo's shoulder. - I have a task for you, Tubbo... I need you to find Tommy... And show him the door. - Schlatt lowered his voice.</p><p>Niki covered her mouth, not believing in her own ears. He was really asking for Tubbo... kill Tommy? What kind of monster was Schlatt? She was ready to step in and take Tubbo out from that stage, but he picked up a sword, turning his walkie talkie on.</p><p>"Tommy, I need you to come with me."</p><p>They watched as Tubbo walked the same path as Tommy and Wilbur, going after his target. The poor boy was shaking and Eret was sure they saw the sword almost slip from Tubbo's hand.</p><p>"Tubbo, no."</p><p>"Tommy, I really need you to come with me."</p><p>- That's the secretary of State, Tommy. He won't break the law. - Schlatt said on the microphone, making sure Tommy could hear him.</p><p>Tubbo was quickly out of their line of sight, and soon the whole audience was looking back to Schlatt.</p><p>- Hello again, my citizens! - He smiled, looking down at each one of them. - Now, I think...</p><p>- You can't do this! - Nihachu interrupted him, getting up from her seat. - You can't do this to them, Schlatt! - She was angry, and it was terrifying.</p><p>- Yes I can, Niki. - Schlatt mocks her nickname, now tapping his mic stand. - You know what else I can do? I can lower everyone's taxes! I can fill the river with soft drinks! - He laughed, opening his arms. - What do you all think about this, huh?</p><p>The people stood there, quiet and shocked. They were facing a mad man, a dictator, and he was put there by them.</p><p>- I said... - The smile vanished, Schlatt's pitch falling. George pulled out a crossbow bow, just like Punz. Quackity, even if not usually aggressive, was holding a diamond sword. - What do you all think about this?</p><p>It was a decision to make in a fraction of a second. Fundy needed to think quickly. He saw what Schlatt was ready to do with his enemies. He could get kicked out of L'Manburg, and the last thing he wanted was to leave his home.</p><p>When the crowd cheered, Fundy was one of the voices. He stood up with Ponk, Punz, HBomb, and Jack Manifold to praise Schlatt, not daring to look down at Nihachu and Eret and risk seeing their betrayed faces. No. They would understand why he was doing this, they certainly knew him better to know this was all an act.</p><p>- Oh yeah, that is certainly better. - The man smiled, getting down from the stage. - Quackity, what about a tour of our new country?</p><p>President and vice president walked around the walls, and everyone followed them. When Fundy was about to, Nihachu held his arm, looking at him. </p><p>- What are you doing, Fundy? - She murmured, a confused and sad expression stamped on her face. - Why are you happy with this?</p><p>Fundy was frozen in the place. He also didn't know why, just that he wanted to stay in his home, it was the only thing he had left.</p><p>- Look, Niki... Sometimes you have to do somethings that... That doesn't seem right, okay? - He was nervous, he still didn't have a full plan in his head. - When you have an objective, you have to stick with it.</p><p>- And what are yours? What will you gain if you help Schlatt? - She demanded an answer, pointing at Fundy's face.</p><p>And he doesn't even know what to say, leaving Nihachu alone as he tried to get back to the big group. What did he get? His home. His country. </p><p>When he was standing there, watching as Schlatt, Quackity and George spat on their river, Fundy made a plan.</p><p>It was certain that Wilbur and Tommy would strike back, but they wouldn't do much without finding resistance. They were weak against Schlatt and his newfound guards. It was a lost cause.</p><p>But, if someone cracked from the inside...</p><p>The fox sighed to himself. He knew exactly what do to.</p><p>He was going to infiltrate the government. He was going to get all the confidence he needed. He was going to put himself right next to Schlatt. And when he gets there ...Fundy will push Schlatt down from his throne and watch him fall.</p><p>Fundy kept following Schlatt, listening quietly as he and Quackity talked about his land. Something catches Fundy's attention, turning his head in their directions.</p><p>- I can't believe I actually entered through the main gate. - The Mexican boy giggles, happy with himself. Then he caught Schlatt's confused look, smiling widely. - Wait, you didn't know? Only Europeans could join here, anyone else had to be a visitor and jump through the fuckin walls to enter, man. Usually, I and Ponk jump over the west wall because there's this hole...</p><p>Fundy remembered this rule, and he always thought it was so dumb. One of his and Niki's policies was to put that law down or just make another gate entrance for visitors. He never understood why Wilbur was so protective over L'manburg, even more than he was with his own life.</p><p>- Wait, wait, wait... Are you saying that... They made all the visitors jump this wall? - Schlatt asked again, still not believing in it. Quackity just nodded, not seeing that of a big deal. Tommy liked to brag how the walls were L'Manburg's greatest symbol after the flag and the hto dog van, so the vice president thought they just didn't want to mess with it.</p><p>Schlatt walked off, passing under the gate and facing the stage. He had more things to say, and everyone sit on their chairs, waiting for another downhill speech.</p><p>- Everyone, please... - Schlatt called, leaning again on the mic stall. - Come back to the stage...</p><p>They waited for Tubbo, Niki, and Punz, who also went down to hunt Wilbur and Tommy. When everyone was there, Schlatt opened a smile. And it wasn't a nice smile. It was a triumphant one.</p><p>- You know a thing? I am getting sick of all these rules that trapped the L'manburg people... </p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Fundy was staring at the black wall. His hands were shaking while he tried to convince himself to do it and take down the walls. That was the order and Fundy needed to look real under Schlatt's eyes... But how could he? These walls were... Were basically his whole life.</p><p>He grew up inside those ways. They protected him and all the citizens... They...</p><p>"They are hiding L'manburg from the world!" Schlatt had said in his speech. "They are containing the true power of our country!"</p><p>Fundy was ordered to never leave the walls, but that doesn't mean that he followed that rule. When he was 10, his favorite spot was the forest. He could run and jump, it looked so big from the small portion of trees they had inside. But Wilbur hated it. For some reason, he always tried to keep everything safe, inside the walls.</p><p>Something set alight inside of Fundy's mind and, like a wildfire, it spread, making him see from a new perspective. What if Wilbur was holding their true potential? His father was a good leader, but he sometimes was so paranoid that it didn't even look like him. The walls and their exits had the same hidden danger for Wilbur.</p><p>But the world was pretty, worthy enough to be seen. Plus, Schlatt promised they would be rebuilt somewhere else, make it bigger.</p><p>It was for the good of L'Manburg. </p><p>That was what Fundy told himself while he tore it down.</p><p>It doesn't matter if it was a lie or not, it was making him do the job, so it was enough. He closed his eyes, ignoring Quackity's and Eret's pleads to Tubbo, begging him to not break the signs. But it wasn't enough, Fundy could hear the wood crack. </p><p>Someone held his arm before he could take another block. It was Eret. Fundy tried to keep going, but the monarch kept their grip tight.</p><p>- Why are you doing this? - Fundy could feel the stare behind the sunglasses, trying to look anywhere but Eret's eyes. - I can understand Tubbo, but why... - They stopped, letting the fox's arm free. - You have a plan.</p><p>Fundy could hug Eret at that exact moment. Finally, someone who got it. He shook his head, trying to inform me that now it wasn't the time. Luckily, his friend understood, now just looking sadly to the rest of their beloved wall.</p><p>- I don't get how you can do this. Where do you get the will to take it all down? - Eret talked, not angry at Fundy, just sad.</p><p>- They were holding us back. - It sounded so genuine, so resentful, that even Eret was surprised. - Schlatt is right about taking it down. - He spoke louder as he saw Punz and George pass right next to them. - I think it's better if we end our talk now, Eret.</p><p>The king nods, giving Fundy one last stare before leaving, probably after Schlatt now. Fundy rested his body against the black blocks, panting, and fighting against tears. The walls were also part of him, just like they were part of every citizen. They were the symbol of safety, of victory. Each block gone hurt him just like part of him was also going down. </p><p>Fundy turned his head to look at his beloved forest, spotting two figures. With a blink of his eyes, they were gone. He took a deep breath, it was probably his guilt taking over his brain, and ignored his own thoughts, focusing on his job.</p><p>When they finished, it didn't even look like L'Manburg. The van, the rocket, the Elton John house... It all looked so small in comparison with their surroundings. Something people could miss if not paying attention, and it was heartbreaking.</p><p>- Now, see how the walls made it look smaller than it is? - Schlatt quietly told Quackity, Fundy overhearing it.</p><p>'No, it made it noticeable!' Fundy was inclined to say, but then he saw the bigger picture. Without the walls, it was clear the connection between the docks, Niki's Bakery, and L'Manburg. The stage wasn't a separated thing now, and even Eret's tower looked like it was part of L'Manburg.</p><p>It was a whole new country, L'Manburg was more than the caravan, more than blow-up and poorly covered holes, more than the TNT burried from the last war. </p><p>It almost made Fundy happy to take down the walls.</p><p>- I need to just... One last meeting, of the day. - Schlatt smiled as he heard Quackity getting annoyed by his, apparently, unaccountable speeches.</p><p>"Everyone hop back to the stage." Schlatt's amused voice was heard through the radio. "Last time of the day, I promise." He chuckled, not waiting for the responses before walking to his destination. </p><p>When the president was far, Fundy held Tubbo by his arm, completely worried with him.</p><p>- Are you okay? - Fundy quickly asks, and Tubbo quietly shook his head, shaking and giving Fundy a hug, which made the older surprised enough to delay his response.</p><p>- I couldn't find Tommy.... - Tubbo whispers. - I couldn't even say goodbye.</p><p>Fundy sighed, hugging Tubbo back. These kids were so broken, always caught in the middle of wars that shouldn't involve them. He made a promise to himself: take care of Tubbo. Fundy was the only that would look after him while things weren't solved, and he would do his best to keep Tubbo safe.</p><p>- You will talk to him again, Tubster. - Fundy smiled, trying to cheer up the mood. - Today is just messy, we need to calm down to make no mistakes.</p><p>Tubbo opened a tired smile, and it was enough to Fundy. As they walked to the podium, the fox squinted while trying to see anything without glasses and with tired eyes. They had spent the whole night taking down the walls, the moon was half gone already. All around, only drained out expressions. Some people had already sneaked out to their houses, probably praying that everything wouldn't be so bad in the morning.</p><p>- My citizens... - Even Schlatt sounded different. Less of a dictator, more like an exhausted leader. - As I just saw, this nation had a troubled path... - His voice was calmer, the tone of a normal conversation. - A bloody war, a criminal past, and, of course, the walls that only served for gatekeeping. This all needs to be burried in the past.</p><p>Even if sleepy, they all understood what was about to happen. Nihachu was, again, screaming against Schlatt, this time together with Eret, who was upset since the moment their walls were taken down. Fundy, his own mind foggy after that day, approached his friends. Nihachu stepped away from him, anger sparkling in her eyes. The fox was surprised, but he understood. He did obey Schlatt before, when Niki tried to beg, ignoring her and taking out his pickaxe. He let Eret take care of her and, with his tail almost between his legs, he went back to Tubbo. He put a hand over the boy's shoulder, sending a message that he was there for him.</p><p>- I reckon... We rename this country. - Schlatt smiled through the complaints, not a single citizen happy with the choice. Quackity was shocked, and George simply didn't care. - No longer will this country be called "L'manberg"... - Schlatt ignored the protests, looking down to his audience. - Our great nation is now... "Manberg"!</p><p>Fundy heard the loud laughter as Quackity went up to the stage, Tubbo now trying to reason with Schlatt. Nihachu was back to her protests, being practically shushed as everyone also had something to say. Tommy's voice was heard through the walkie talkie, expressing his indignation. "You can't do this!", he screamed, only for the president to calmly respond "Yes, I can." and turn off the radio, walking away with Quackity.</p><p>He couldn't stay there for a minute longer. Fundy started to walk, his ears flattened against his head as everything around him felt like underwater, again. Someone called him, probably Eret, but he didn't even look. His body was moving on its own as he kept his stare at the wood planks under his feet. Then it was grass. Then it was thin ice. Fundy opened the door of his secret base, the same building so messed over the course of the years that wasn't even secret anymore. His body fell on the bed, but the fox couldn't sleep. The sounds of the pickaxes, Niki's angry shouts, Tubbo's terrorized voice... Everything echoed in his mind, a pure cacophony, besides one thing: J. Schlatt. The man was smart and had definitely planned about Tommy's and Wilbur's banishment, or he was just a fucking madman without breaks. For that moment, Fundy decided to believe in the first one (Not discarding the madman and senile option), which lead him back to his spark of a plan.</p><p>
  <em>Take him from the inside.</em>
</p><p>Yeah, great. How?</p><p>Clearly, Schlatt was trying to reform the country. Tearing down the walls, changing the name... Burying the history that had passed. Fundy's eyes focused on a picture right on his desk, grabbing it and pulling it close.</p><p>Nihachu was right in the middle, caught in the middle of a laugh, with Wilbur smiling right at her side and hugging her lightly. Fundy was with an amused smile, messing with her hair and without paying attention to the camera. Tubbo, Tommy, and Jack Manifold were literally on top of each other, trying to fit into the frame. At the top of the frame, the newly made L'manberg flag. It was the day Niki had just finished it, the boys were hyped enough to build the flag pole that same day. </p><p>Fundy couldn't hold a sad smile. That day, without wars and fights, was the day he truly felt like a L'manburgian. That flag would never be the "Manburg" flag.</p><p>Maybe... Fundy could make a new one, protect the original while the other gets stained with everything that would be about to go down... But how could he explain the fact that he was with the L'manburg one? If his move gets seen as a traitorous one, it was the end for him.</p><p>The flag was his way to get on Schlatt's radar as an ally. No flaws were allowed now. But... How to make the original flag disappear? Fundy sighed, sitting on his desk and looking around. <em>Think, think, think, think...</em></p><p>The silver glimpse captures the fox's attention, Fundy quickly moving and opening his (poorly) closed chest. He held the flint n' steel, his hands slightly shaking.</p><p>It was quick. Effective. It would send the message.</p><p>It would make everyone hate him.</p><p>This would be the last nail on his coffin, labeled as Traitor. Would it be worth it? Would his family forgive him for what he was about to do?</p><p>His hands reached to his pocket, the muscular memory already making his fingers move and set to tune into Eret's private radiofrequency. Fundy sent a quick message through the pager, now waiting for his friend to respond.</p><p>"Hello?" The voice was low and somewhat raspy. Fundy could tell that Eret also didn't sleep, recognizing that voice from their late-night talks.</p><p>- Eret, what do you think about the walls going down? - He tried his best to sound calm, passing the image that he knew what he was doing.</p><p>"I hated it." Fundy heard an echoed sound like Eret was stomping around his empty castle. "I built those were practically alone, I have an emotional connection with it." The fox flinched a little with the angry tone, remembering that he also had a part taking it down.</p><p>- And about the dictatorship? - He kept going, trying to set a common ground so he could explain his plan.</p><p>"Oh, Schlatt is either an amazing strategist or just a mad man with luck. Either way, he must go down, this will only lead to L'Manburg's downfall." Fundy quietly cheered, fidgeting with the flint n' steel in his hand.</p><p>- Good, good... - The fox mumbled, then taking a deep inhale and sighing loudly. - Eret, I have a plan.</p><p>"You told me, back at when the walls were being taken down" Eret's voice was calm, but Fundy could notice the hint of expectation. "What is it?"</p><p>- I will take him down by the inside... I'll pull out the double-crossing card. - Fundy talked slowly, now tapping his desk. - And I'll need Schlatt to trust me. Almost blindly... Then I'll be into the cabinet and gather information, enough to take them by the inside.</p><p>Eret's laugher was louder, more genuine. "That's a great plan, Fundy! Have you told the others?"</p><p>- Eret... They can't know. - Fundy quietly said that. - I must keep a perfect facade, Schlatt will surely be looking for spies at the beginning... You are the only one that knows this information...</p><p>"Alone...?" The king mumbled to themselves, pounding the options. "That can make people lost their trust in you."</p><p>- Yeah, I get that... - Fundy ran his hand through his hair, messing with it. - I have a backup plan for it.</p><p>Eret sighed, and Fundy could almost see the worry coming from the radio.</p><p>- Eret... This won't be pretty. I'll do some pretty bad stuff but... I want you to remember my real intentions. Can I trust you?</p><p>"Of course, Fundy. I would save you from anywhere"</p><p>The fox smiled to himself, so grateful to be Eret's friend. Yeah! Things could be good at the end if they were cautious enough.</p><p>"Hey, Eret!" Nihachu spoke out of nowhere, probably just joining that radiofrequency. "Hey, Niki..." Eret greeted back, sounding worried.</p><p>- Niki... - Fundy said, getting her attention as he heard a hesitant "Hello, Fundy..."</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p> </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>She didn't was that angry anymore, Fundy could tell. She probably had just woke up, her tired body winning the battle and shutting off after that eventful night. With a shock, he noticed that Niki was trying to talk him down, maybe even setting the ground so they could be friends again.</p>
        <p>Oh, that was going to hurt.</p>
        <p>- Niki... - Fundy hesitated, breathing deeply before continuing. - Niki, the flag needs to go down.</p>
        <p>There was a minute of silence, Fundy starting to make his way to the flag pole. Eret stayed quiet, protecting Fundy, but Nihachu exploded, the poor girl stabbed on her back. "What? No! That's our flag, Fundy!"</p>
        <p>The fox walked slowly, almost in a mourning pace. </p>
        <p>- It's the flag of a dead country. Manburg deserves a new and improved flag. - He sighed, looking up to the pole. - It will burn today, Niki.</p>
        <p>He started to climb the flag pole, the sun just now starting to appear. "If you do this, Fundy... It won't have a way back. We will be enemies." He stopped, holding himself before staring at his radio. Niki was about to cry, he could hear it. "Fundy..." Eret started to say, but Fundy didn't want to listen. He turned his radio down and returned his way up.</p>
        <p>While climbing, Fundy's mind was racing.<br/>Why he was doing that? Only to be a stupid spy. Work in the shadows just so he could have his father's attention again. Said father who was the reason the elections were set, and who invited Schlatt. Wilbur Soot, once president and beloved general. Wilbur Soot, the one who tried to win alone just to be backstabbed. Wilbur Soot, whose ideals got them all in that situation.</p>
        <p>Wilbur Soot, whose last interaction with Fundy was a fight.</p>
        <p>The first son of L'Manburg sat on top of the flag pole and looked to his home, the sunrise giving it a magical aura. He decided it now. Fundy wasn't doing it for Wilbur, it was for L'Manburg.</p>
        <p>That was the lie he told himself when he picked up the flint n' steel and approached it from the cloth. </p>
        <p>He turned the radio on, his voice with an almost satisfied tone.</p>
        <p>- Down with the flag! - Fundy said, forcing a laugh to come out. - Praise the rise of the new nation! - The sunlight hit his back as he slid the way back down, not looking back as he ran to the forest.</p>
        <p>In the distance, a girl had just turned back and now was watching with horror. Her scream echoed through the valley, at the same time that he fell on her knees, putting her hands over her mouth to muffle the sobbings. "No...". Eret was running to the flag, a water bucket in hand. "Fundy, you bastard!", they screamed, knowing very well the value of that flag. They were aware of the plan, but it didn't stop the monarch to climb up and take down the fire. If Eret just turned their head, they would see someone watching between the trees. Eret wouldn't see, due to the distance, how that someone was shaking, a flint n' steel left alone on the grass when his hands were occupied, cleaning the stubborn tears that kept falling.</p>
        <p>The flames got the attention that Fundy needed. Almost everyone who was still awake was watching the flames devouring the red, white, blue, and black cloth. They all knew that, at that moment, L'Manburg was no more.</p>
        <p>The damage was done. Half of the flag was gone. Eret rushed to Nihachu, helping her get up. They tried to calm her down, but she was a mess at that moment. Anger, betrayal, sadness, disappointment... All such strange feelings to the sweet and kind girl that once trusted that dammed fox. They were distracted with each other, Eret trying to calm Niki while she just wanted to go after Fundy and beat him. They didn't see who was the one who climbed up the pole again, taking the damaged flag and running with it.</p>
        <p>Fundy was at his base again, folding the flag so he could keep it in a hidden chest. His hands were shaking, his vision blurred with tears. He let a quiet sob out, shutting his eyes and covering his ears with his hands.</p>
        <p>But, no matter what he did, Niki's scream was still echoing in his head.</p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YAAAY!! 4.6K WORDS!!<br/>Was it worth it??? I hope it was<br/>See ya guys at the next chapter or at my tumblr thingy!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh, u did get this far?<br/>... thanks then! You are the best, really!!!<br/>Hope you enjoyed!!<br/>Peace out -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>